


Empty Orbs

by Justalittlemoreplease



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blair - Freeform, Blind Character, Blind Date, Blindness, F/M, Gossip Girl - Freeform, Nate - Freeform, Romance, Serena - Freeform, chuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlemoreplease/pseuds/Justalittlemoreplease
Summary: After being set up on a blind date by her best friend, Blair Waldorf didn't expect her date at all.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Kudos: 4





	Empty Orbs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on making this with multiple chapters if it gets a positive response. If not, maybe I'll just leave it a one shot. Let's see, shall we? Enjoy!

"Are you sure this guy is not some sort of creep?" Blair asked Serena, her best friend since they were in diapers.

Serena rolled her eyes. "B, I'm sure. He's the best friend of this nice guy at work."

Blair raised her eyebrows in question of Serena's recent statement.

"What nice guy?" Blair asked her.

"Oh, it's Nate. He who works for this newspaper, The Spectator. He interviewed some of us because he was doing a piece about our PR company." The blonde looked away as her cheeks reddened a little. "Actually, we've been spending a lot of time together lately. It has been fun."

Blair noticed the blushing of her best friend's face and her daydream voice. "Well, well, well. Is someone ready to move on from the slums of Brooklyn?" 

"Maybe. I guess I am." Serena looked at Blair and smiled shyly. "Nate and I just clicked, you know. It's different with him, he makes me feel happy and appreciated."

"Finally!" Blair exclaimed. "You need to be with someone who doesn't judge you for who you are and treat you like shit."

"Yeah, Dan didn't deserve me." Serena agreed. "That goes the same for you too! You deserve someone who will love you and only you. Not some cheating bastard."

Blair nodded approvingly then quickly changed the topic. "Back to this blind date, I can't believe I agreed to this suggestion of yours." She said as she applied wine red lipstick to her luscious lips. "Can I at least know the name of this person I'm supposed to be meeting?"

"There's no need for you to know." Serena shook her head. "I'm sure he will be able to introduce himself to you. Nate said he'll be at the restaurant before you. He will be waiting at a private room he reserved for your date. It's called the Victrola Room by the way."

Blair furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion. "It sounds like he's filthy rich, he's a famous person or he intends to murder me secretly away from the public eye."

Serena laughed at her best friend's imagination. "I guess you'll have to find out on your own. You might be surprised."

"You're laughing now, but I'll haunt you until the day you die when I'm right about him being a murdered." Blair joked.

The blonde and brunette giggled at the turn their conversation was heading.

After finishing with applying her makeup, Blair requested Serena's opinion on what dress she should wear. "What do you think I should wear for tonight? My top two choices are the black and the red one."

"Just pick the one that you feel will heighten all of your best assets." Serena said as she started to rummage through Blair's walk in closet.

"Black it is then." Blair followed her in and picked her final choice.

They both stared in admiration at the gorgeous black knee length dress, looking at its high quality design.

"Definitely this one." Blair whispered as she handed it to Serena carefully.

Blair removed her clothes leaving only her underwear. She stepped into the dress as Serena helped her by zipping it closed from the back.

"You look so beautiful, B!" Serena said with a big grin on her face as Blair looked at herself in the mirror.

Blair matched her best friend's expression and a bright smile formed on her face. "Thank you!"

"So, your first date after a while. Are you ready to go?" Serena asked gently. 

Blair took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yes. I can do this."

* * *

"Are you absolutely certain that this girl will show up?" Chuck asked as he turned up his collar.

"Absolutely. She's the best friend of this amazing girl that I've been seeing." Nate smiled.

"She better be there on time. I don't want to look like a fool waiting for nothing." 

"Do you need some help with that?" Nate asked his best friend since childhood, seeing his hands slightly shaking.

Chuck smirked as he continued fixing his bowtie around his collared neck. "I've been doing this since I was five years old. You don't need to fuss all over me."

Nate laughed softly. "I just thought that maybe, you are a little bit nervous about your hot date tonight."

"Me? Nervous?" Chuck scoffed. "You're being delusional, Nathaniel."

"Come on, man." Nate sighed. "This is after all, you first real date with a girl. The others were just random fast flings, you didn't really care about them. It's okay to be worried."

"I'm not worried, I assure you." Chuck said as he finished tying his black bowtie in a clean tight knot.

"All right." Nate gave up and nodded. "Your date will be meeting you there at 8 o'clock. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"As my father has annoyingly said many times before, 'it's time to grow up and get serious'." Chuck replied as he lowered his collar and wore his black jacket. "I have no choice but to be ready."

Nate patted his best friend on the shoulder. "Good luck, man. Make sure to be a gentleman and leave a good impression."

"Please..." Chuck smirked as he put on his sunglasses. "I'm Chuck Bass."

* * *

Blair arrived at the location her blind date has chosen. She recognized the place as one of the top critically acclaimed restaurants in Manhattan.

She approached the hostess and told her that she had a reservation with someone in the exclusive room. "I'm meeting someone at the Victrola."

The hostess nodded and lead the way. "It's right this way, ma'am. If you could just follow me."

As they passed by the crowded tables filled with people, Blair noticed not one table was unoccupied. The food here must be magnificent, she thought.

They entered a secluded hallway when the hostess suddenly stopped and pressed a switch on the wall. Then an elevator appeared, disguised as part of the wall.

Blair was astonished and a little nervous as she followed the hostess's lead and stepped inside as the elevator's door closed. 

Once the doors opened again, it revealed a large room with a strong wooden floor and walls filled with detailed paintings of different shapes and sizes. The room's aura was quite calming causing Blair to relax.

"Right this way, ma'am." A waiter suddenly appeared and asked Blair to follow him. She stepped inside the large room and went along with the waiter. 

After only a few steps, they stopped in front of a room with a pair of large sliding doors.

The waiter knocked three times. "You're date is here, sir." After a beat, he then pushed open the sliding doors and gestured with his hand for Blair to go inside.

* * *

Blair entered the dimly lit room slowly and as she saw her date, she immediately felt goosebumps run through her body. He was wearing a black jacket over a wine red shirt with a black bowtie, she quickly realized that they matched, well except for his sunglasses. 

He was pulling up a chair for her. "Please, come sit."

Blair walked towards him without words and sat on the proffered seat as pushed it back in. She watched him silently as he made his way to his own chair and sat down facing her.

She broke out of her quiet phase. "Hi. I'm Blair. Blair Waldorf."

"Hello, Blair Waldorf." He smirked at her. "I'm Chuck. Chuck Bass."

Blair chuckled at his response. "It's nice to meet you Chuck. This is quite a place you got here."

"It's belongs to my father. I figured we should meet here with all the perks of free food and privacy." Chuck waved his hands at their surroundings.

"That seems logical." Blair nodded her head then joked. "The only thing that is not logical however, why are you wearing sunglasses in a dimly lit room?"

Chuck laughed amusingly at his date's question. "I see dear Nathaniel, hasn't informed your friend about my situation. "

Blair looked at him confusingly. "What situation?"

Resting his arms on the table and leaning closer to her, Chuck softly said. "I'm blind."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you want this to continue!


End file.
